The New Director
by Eternity Wing
Summary: The new director arrives at NCIS. Many years have passed since Gibbs led a team at NCIS. Now far older with a family, Tony must take the director s chair. Except past misdeeds begin to come back to haunt him. An old friend/foe has trouble in store.


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters in NCIS.

* * *

**The New Director**

The new Director of NCIS entered the building. He hadn`t been there for years. He fondly remembered the days when he was a young and enthusiastic agent. He had all the fun. Now only hard work lay ahead.

"Are you ready for this?"the woman beside him asked.

She was middle aged, tall and confident. Half of her body was mutilated in a childhood accident. The scars remained. Her long clever fingers stroked the moon scar on her left cheek. She received it on her first mission with NCIS. She was hit by a rifle while trying to catch a psychopath who hid in pumpkins. She was smartly dressed in trousers and a blue striped shirt. Her waist length midnight hair danced in the wind. She wore a gold ring on her hand.

"Yes Jordan, I am as ready as I will ever be, he confidently replied.

He was taller than her. His face was wise from scars of experience. His skin was tanned and wrinkled. His eyes still had the same cheeky spark as when he was last here. He was wearing a smart black suit. His hair was a short spiky hedgehog. He remembered everything that befell him to get to where he was today. He took his career slowly. He always had after hearing the advice from an old friend. "My career has been on a fast track to get to where I am," she had told him.

She died less than a year later. Her name was Jenny Shepard.

He entered the building. It was so much like he remembered. Jordan walked with him. As they approached the elevator, she left his side and ran up the stairs. He entered the elevator alone. The doors opened after a minute. He walked out slowly. The two teams of NCIS saluted him in earnest. Jordan was in charge of one. He remembered the man in charge of the other.

"Hello Probie," he joked.

The man approached him. His hair was laced with neat caramel strands. His eyes were bright and Jordan and the director his face was scarred with experience.

"Hello Tony," the man replied.

They were old friends. The man walked back to his team.

"Special Agent McGee, Special Agent Jordan and your teams resume duties as normal," Tony ordered.

He walked up the stairs slowly. He used to rush up these stairs. That was back in the days when Gibbs was in charge of the team and McGee was a probie. He met Jordan when he was given his own team. He remembered on the first mission she went hysterical at the crime scene after seeing a pumpkin not the body. She was a Probie and he had fought for her to stay on the team after a fatal mistake. Years later he married her. They had two children together. Even now she was called Jordan. Nobody had ever referred to her by her first name. She was always Jordan actually Annie-Kittel Jordan DiNozzo.

He walked past MTAC and he had almost reached his office when he was interrupted. A black haired devil on roller skates wearing a white lab coat hurtled-like a cheetah- across the room.

"Tony! Why haven`t you come to say hello?" Abby yelled as she rushed up the stairs.

"I was going to, Mrs Abby McGee."Tony replied.

"Ohh. Sorry, Tony... I mean Director...Director Tony. I should call you Director, Tony."Abby apologized.

"Just call me Tony, "he said."How are you and how is the family?"

"Fine Tony. Celia is in university taking a degree in forensics."

Celia was Abby and McGee`s daughter. She had aspired for years to become a forensic scientist like her mother. She was also twice as crazy as Abby.

"She isn`t planning to take over from you is she?"he teased.

"Maybe."

"I should get going. I`m supposed to be in a meeting with several directors this afternoon."

"You will do great,"Abby encouraged."Bye Tony."

He walked towards his office. Abby had been with NCIS since as longer than anyone (bar Gibbs and Ducky) could remember. She was still as energetic and as quirky as she was when Tony arrived.

That reminded him, he had to go down and speak to Dr Palmer the medical examiner. He had changed so much since he had arrived to cover for Gerald as medical assistant decades ago. Memories were such treasures.

He passed the secretaries desk. His secretary sat there. She was young and a furious typer. Her frizzy hair was contained under a black hair band. She smiled politely up at him.

"The Director has not arrived yet," she chimed sweetly.

"I am the director and you are?" Tony asked.

"Ohh, Sorry Director. I am Lucky Montange," she introduced herself.

Her blue eyes sparkled with youth.

"Director, you have a meeting with the director`s of the FBI and CIA at 1pm and the Director of Mossad wants to have a word with you on Operation Bat`s Excrement over dinner." She told him his itinerary.

"Two questions."Tony told her."Who is the director of the Mossad and who gave that op such a ridiculous codename?"

"I am not sure," Lucky replied in embaressment." The directors meeting is just standard procedure it was in the briefing packet I emailed you."

Tony remembered the brief. It had certainly brought him up to speed; it was 100 A4 pages long! He pushed open the door to his office. An ancient brown desk was the room`s pride and joy. Tony remembered the desk: Jenny had bought it and it had served her, Vance, his successor and so forth faithfully. The walls were a pale blue and amber. A small glass cupboard leant against the walls beside the plasma screen. It was empty except for a bottle of Boubourn which had probably been kept for when dealing with Gibbs. His mentor had retired from NCIS several years ago and was know working in some secretive high ranking job. Gibbs would never retire completely. He always busied himself with boat building or work.

The phone rang. He picked it up.

"Sir, I have just found out the Director of Mossad is called Ziva David," Lucy informed.

Tony groaned then hung up the phone. He had to deal with Ziva on his first day. The last time they met was on his honeymoon and she had broken several of his ribs. After that, Jordan broke several of Ziva`s ribs, her leg and a finger. He guessed that Ziva would not be pleased to see him. He also noted that any dealings with Mossad would need to be done with McGee. Jordan and Ziva would just kill each other. He sighed slowly. Could his day get any worse?

It could...


End file.
